Elección incorrecta
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: Tu. Yo. Algo existencial. La realidad no debe ser tocada, sino los resultados pueden ser nefastos. Sentimientos de Shinji totalmente al descubierto.
1. elije: Sufrimiento o soledad

**Aqui os vengo con un nuevo fic de una obra maestra llamada Neon Genesis Evangelion, espero que os guste :)**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Yo. Tú. Algo existencial. No todos me ven como yo me veo, hay muchos Shinjis distintos en la mente de cada persona que yo conozco.

Mente. Cuerpo. Algo que conectar. A veces la mente y el cuerpo no saben reaccionar al unísono, cuando piloto el EVA me suele pasar.

Pasado. Futuro. Algo incompatible. El pasado y el futuro nunca deben contaminarse el uno al otro, debe haber una barrera entre los dos, sino mi realidad puede ser distorsionada.

Alma. Personalidad. Algo creado para crear. El alma y la personalidad de cada persona tienen un sentido común entre los dos elementos y nunca se deben confundir, sino mi yo interior puede ser transformada en algo completamente diferente a mi yo exterior, no por eso malo, pero el yo que se nos da al nacer, es el que nos corresponde, pensemos lo que pensemos.

Amor. Amistad. Algo que debemos asimilar. Nunca hay que cerrarse a opciones que nos pueden abrir nuevas puertas, mi yo interior debe conocer a más "yo interior" de otras personas, relacionarse está bien. Nadie nace completamente solo, en algún lugar habrá alguien esperándote, no huyas de la realidad.

Odio. Temor. Algo que debemos entender. No hay que atemorizarse ante los reveses de la vida, como he dicho antes, huir de la realidad está mal. Hay que afrontarse a la realidad y derrotarla con tus deseos y voluntades. Pero procuraré recordar algo: "todo en la vida ocurre por alguna razón".

Deseo. Sueño. Algo imprescindible. Los sueños y deseos es lo que forja a una persona des de sus más profundos pensamientos, si no tuviéramos sueños o deseos, nuestra vida sería tan monótona que desearíamos morir. Por un momento me sentí así.

Vida. Muerte. Algo natural. Solo nosotros decidimos si queremos vivir para morir o vivir para disfrutar.

**FIC**

¿Qué era eso? Por un momento Shinji creyó que se encontraba en el infierno. Tanta sangre no podía ser real, ese ángel había matado a todos. Las personas que más le importaban habían muerto: Asuka, Rei, Misato, su padre (aunque no quiera reconocerlo), Touji, Aida… ¿Cómo era posible? Ese ángel le había arrebatado la vida tal y como la conocía y se había esfumado de repente, sin que él pudiera hacer nada. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas y ahogarse en un grito de dolor recordando a cuando te arrancan la piel a tiras. De repente se encontró en una habitación oscura con una silla de madera en el medio. Por alguna razón no pudo evitar sentarse en ella. De sopetón en su mente se crearon imágenes de Asuka, insultándole. De Rei sermoneándole. De su padre, odiándole. De Misato, acercándole una cerveza. Touji, pegándole. Aida, hablándole. Shinji lloró al ver estas imágenes.

-NO, NO QUIERO RECORDAR ESTO- gritó el chico, agarrándose la cabeza y soltando lágrimas que parecían trozos de su corazón roto cayendo por sus ojos.

-¿LOS QUERÍAS, VERDAD?- preguntó alguien.

-sí, eran las personas más importantes para mí- lloró Shinji, al recordarlos a todos.

-DULE, ¿VERDAD?-

-Sí, es muy doloroso, siento punzadas en mi corazón-

-Y TU TE ODIAS ¿VERDAD?

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?-

-RESPÓNDEME-

-Sí, soy débil y cobarde, podría haberlos salvado.

-TODO LO QUE HAS DICHO ES MENTIRA-

-¡¿QUE DICES, BASTARDO?!-

-UNA PERSONA QUE SE ODIA, NO PUEDE IMPORTARLE OTRA PERSONA ¿VERDAD?-

-¡y yo que sé!-

-HABLEMOS DE TI ¿QUE PIENSAS SOBRE TU YO?

-Soy cobarde, débil y traidor. No merezco nada.

-Estúpido Shinji- dijo Asuka, quien acababa de aparecer.

-Asuka, estás viva-

-Si te tratas así, no puedes tratar bien a otras personas-

-Tiene razón- aclaró Misato, quien también apareció.

-Misato…-

De repente todos estaban en esa habitación, todos los nombrados, todas las personas que entraban en su vida.

-¿TE ALEGRAS DE VERLOS?-

-Sí, pienso que…-

-¡CALLA! UNA PERSONA QUE NO SE AMA, NO AMA A LOS DEMÁS-

-pero es que yo soy…-

-SIEMPRE CON EL "YO" EN LA BOCA, EN VEZ DE TORTURARTE, DEBERÍAS DISFRUTAR DE LA VIDA-

-Tiene razón- dijeron todos al unísono.

-pero, todos han muerto, desearía que todo esto no hubiera pasado-

-NO DEBES DESEAR CAMBIAR LA REALIDAD, PORQUÉ EL RESULTADO PUEDE SER FATAL-

-¡calla! Tú no me entiendes, ¡nadie me entiende!, lo único que quiero es estar con ellos…-

-SI ESE ES TU DESEO, LO HARÉ REALIDAD-

-¿Cómo?-

Shinji desapareció de la sala, y la silla quedó sola.

-ELECCIÓN INCORRECTA-

Shinji se despertó en una cama que no conocía y abrió lentamente los ojos. Quiso mirar por la ventana, pero esta no estaba en el lugar que le pertenecía. Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, se dio cuenta ¡ESTABA EN OTRA CASA!

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k les guste, comenten xfavor :D**


	2. elijo: sufrimiento

**Espero k os guste el segundo capitulo de mi fic de Evangelion:)**

_**Shinjiesbostero:**_** Muchas gracias por tu review, realmente me ha encantado escribir de forma filosófica, lo haré más. Aunque comparado con Evangelion, mi fic es basura inmunda. Gracias:D**

Shinji se despertó en una cama que no conocía y abrió lentamente los ojos. Quiso mirar por la ventana, pero esta no estaba en el lugar que le pertenecía. Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, se dio cuenta ¡ESTABA EN OTRA CASA!

-¿Hola?- preguntó el chico muy extrañado.

-Buenos días, hijo- le dijo alguien. Shinji sintió que su corazón iba a explotar, esa era la voz de su madre, de su difunta madre. Al ver aparecer de repente a su madre no puedo disimular su entusiasmo y se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando y sollozando "mamá…".

-¿Qué te pasa hijo?- preguntó la madre, abrazándole tiernamente.

Los dos estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos, Shinji era muy feliz, la única persona que le ha dado apoyo y cariño en el mundo ahora estaba viva.

-Bueno hijo, vamos a ir al cementerio, a ver a tu padre- dijo ella, algo melancólica.

A Shinji se le calló el mundo encima. "¿papá, está muerto?" pensó. Vio como unas lágrimas traicioneras se derramaban en el sofá. Su madre le abrazó.

-Sé que es duro, pero no llores- le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Y allí estaban, en medio del cementerio, y en la misma tumba exactamente donde tendría que estar enterrada su madre. "Ikari Gendo" es lo que se leía en el grabado de la tumba. Por un momento nos se dio cuenta de algo, ya lo comprendía. El dilema de la balanza, para recuperar algo hay que sacrificar otra cosa. Se iba a ir cuando pudo distinguir en la tumba de al lado, un nombre que lo dejo paralizado e hizo que le flaquearan las piernas. "Ayanami Rei" era lo que se podía distinguir en el grabado de la tumba. Shinji tocó la tumba con las manos acariciando el nombre.

-Rei…- lloró Shinji, cediendo a la fuerza de la gravedad y cayéndose al suelo.

-Ella fue la que intento proteger a tu padre de un ángel misterioso que no tenía forma- aclaró la madre, apenada.

-Nunca podré agradecerle dar su vida por mi marido, aunque no sirvió de nada…-Yui se derrumbó y empezó a llorar.

Shinji fue invadido por un pensamiento impactante y se sacudió la cabeza.

-Debo irme, madre, gracias- dijo él, corriendo hacia su destino: la organización de NERV.

-Si Rei está muerta, alguien debe haber revivido- aclaró Shinji, entrando a NERV y usando su tarjeta que aún conservaba.

Entró en el campo de control de los EVAs y vio a los tres pilotos: Asuka, Touji y… ¡Kaworu!, él había sido revivido por Rei. En el puente de mando solo estaba Misato, no había nadie más. Excepto dos científicos que no conocía. Seguramente la doctora y su más fiel aprendiz habían muerto para recuperar a Asuka y Touiji. Misato se giró, al escuchar la puerta, y se quedó mirando a Shinji.

-Misato, ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Shinji, sonriente.

-¿Perdón ¿nos conocemos?- dijo Misato. Shinji se quedó patidifuso, ¿qué estaba pasando allí?

-Misato, soy yo, Shinji…- aclaró él, haciendo que la chica pusiera cara de no saber de lo que hablaba.

-¿Qué Shinji?- se preguntó.

-Ya sabes, el que vive contigo, el piloto de la unidad 01- dijo Shinji. Misato se dio la vuelta.

-El piloto del EVA 01 es Kaworu, no tú, yo no conozco a ningún Shinji…-afirmó Misato. Shinji no podía creer lo que oía.

-No te acuerdas, Kaworu era en realidad un ángel, ¡Misato reacciona!- dijo, acercándose a ella.

La prueba de sincronización de los EVAs acabó y Shinji fue en busca de Kaworu, para empujarlo contra la pared, ante la atónita mirada de todos.

-CONFIESA, ERES UN ÁNGEL- le gritó Shinji.

-He tu ¿qué haces?- se preguntó Asuka, acercándose a ellos.

-¡¿PERO PORQUÉ NO ME RECUERDA NADIE?!- gritó Shinji a los cuatro vientos.

-POQUE NO TE CONOCEMOS- gritaron todos.

-Pero chicos, soy yo Shinji, el piloto de la unidad 01, el tercer niño- afirmó él, sin poder asimilar lo que le pasaba.

Los quejidos e insultos hacia Shinji se intensificaron, hasta que Kaworu dijo algo.

-Si eres tú el piloto, podrás dominar el EVA 01, ¿no?- se preguntó el peliblanco.

-claro, demostraré que yo soy el verdadero piloto y él es solo un ángel destructor- dijo Shinji, dirigiéndose al EVA 01.

El robot semibiológico se alzaba imperial ante la mirada de Shinji, se subió al Entry plug y fue insertado en el EVA 01. Shinji se concentró.

-El nivel de sincronización es muy elevado, más que el de Kaworu- admiró Misato.

-Demasiado elevado, ese chico no es normal…, espera, no puede ser que él…-se horrorizó uno de los científicos, temblando ante la información en la pantalla.

Shinji se disponía a tocar los mandos del EVA, cuando se encontró mal, muy mal. De repente, algo empezó a pasar en su cuerpo, se volvió más musculoso y ahora tenía aberturas con órgano S-2 en su tórax, su mirada se ensombreció y sonrió y con los ojos demoniacos…perdió el conocimiento…

-Ese chico es… ¡UN ANGEL!- girtó el científico, haciendo que todos corrieran para salvar sus vidas.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- se admiraba el científico ya protegido por varias puertas de hierro, ante la mirada de Misato. "GRUUUUUUUUUUUUU" un gran gruñido se oyó detrás de las puertas, que dejaron horrorizado al científico y a la chica. Analizó algo con el portátil.

-Las analíticas del ángel sin forma, el asesino del comandante Ikari y las de ese ángel… ¡COINCIDEN!

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado, comentad xfavor:D**


	3. yo soy quien elijo ser

**Aquí os traigo él último capítulo de mi fic de Evangelion :D**

Shinji fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía un dolor de cabeza horroroso, tenía la camisa rasgada y se sentía mal. Alzó la mirada, y lo que vio fue horroroso. Todo lleno de fuego, ¡NERV estaba asumido en el caos más absoluto! Se refregó los ojos para asegurarse de que eso no era una ilusión y afinó un poco la vista. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Puedo reconocer una cabellera peli roja saliendo del fuego, el chico se acercó y tiró suavemente de la cabellera hacia arriba, y puedo ver con horror el rostro de Asuka totalmente carbonizado, lágrimas cayeron sobre él. Miró hacia el frente y vio a todos los cuerpos de sus amigos consumidos por el fuego. Eso era un infierno. Se dio cuenta que el mundo que el mismo se había creado era peor que la realidad. Pero al ver el torso carbonizado de Misato, pudo divisar el símbolo de su EVA, el 01 grabado en el cuerpo de la chica, así como cuando alguien da un potente puñetazo y queda la marca de los nudillos grabada en el torso de su oponente.

-No puede ser…-Shinji sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y su cerebro se desmaterializaba.

-Eso significa que los maté yo…-añadió, horrorizado, cayendo al suelo y gritando al cielo, reclamando una respuesta.

Shinji volvía traumatizado a casa, y por fin llegó y abrió la puerta.

-Ya llego, ma…-Shinji sintió que moría, el dolor inexplicable que ya traía sumado a la escena que vio lo dejo paralizado. Su madre estaba colgada de la lámpara, se había suicidado. Shinji había perdido absolutamente todo, volvía a estar solo como en la realidad, pero con el sentimiento de culpa en sus entrañas. En la mesa del comedor había una carta.

"Para Shinji:

Lo siento, hijo, me enterado de que tú fuiste el que mató a tu padre y a Rei. Tú eres el ángel sin forma, y como no puedo matarte, mejor ceso mi sufrimiento. Tienes la cena en el frigorífico. Hasta siempre. "

-mamá…-se sorprendió Shinji. Imágenes horrorosas empezaron a invadir su mente, estaba recordando como mató a sus amigos. Asuka, magullada y quemada. Misato, golpeada hasta la muerte. Su padre, atravesado. Rei, atravesada.

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritó Shinji con lágrimas enormes en los ojos y su alma agujereada por el dolor.

De repente se volvió a encontrar en esa habitación oscura con una silla en el centro. Volvió a sentarse, aun sollozando por lo ocurrido.

-TE LO ADVERTÍ- dijo alguien.

-Cómo he podido matar a las personas que más quiero…-

-¿LOS QUIERES, VERDAD?-

-Sí-

-PUES LUCHA CONTRA LA REALIDAD, NO HUYAS PORQUÉ SINO YA HAS VISTO LO QUE OCURRE-

-Yo no huyo, me limito a esconderme para preparar un ataque detenidamente.

-NO MIENTAS, HUYES EN VEZ DE LUCHAR-

-Sí, lo hago, ya te he dicho que soy un cobarde, débil…-

-¡QUE TE CALLES! TU ERES QUIEN ELIGES SER, LUCHA POR EL YO QUE QUIERES SER, ¡NUNCA MÁS HUYAS!

-Espera, ¿yo soy quien elijo ser?, no he elegido ser un cobarde…-

-ESO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS, PERO NADIE TE VE NI COBARDE, NI DÉBIL, NI INMADURO-

-No, ¡nadie me entiende! mi existencia no tiene sentido si ellos no están-

-¡OTRA VEZ HUYENDO! ENFRENTE A LA REALIDAD, SI LO DESEAS CON TODAS TU FUERZAS, NO HAY DESEO QUE NO SE PUEDA CUMPLIR-

-Pero…

-DEJA DE HABLAR, SOLO COMPRENDE, PIENSA, ASUME Y SOBRE TODO… ¡ACTUA!-

-¿actuar?-

-NO, PRIMERO COMPRENDE-

-¿comprender?-

-LA REALIDAD NO SE ELIGE, ¡PERO LA DIRECCIÓN DE ÉSTA SI!-

-entiendo, debo desearlo y dejar de huir-

-AHORA DEBES PENSARLO-

-pienso, lo que pienso es que quiero estar con ellos, ¡me da igual el obstáculo que se ponga por delante!¡ni la muerte podrá vencer a la dirección en que dirijo la realidad!-

-AHORA ASUME-

-asumo que todos han muerto y que no he podido hacer nada para protegerlos, pero también asumo el deseo por dirigir la realidad en otra dirección.

-Y AHORA, SHINJI, ¡ACTUA! ¡LIBERA TU CUERPO! ¡DESTRUYE TUS BARRERAS!-

-Se acabó, lo deseo con todas mi fuerzas, deseo estar con ellos, ellos me han enseñado lo que es el amor y el odio. Lo que es la vida y la muerte. La tristeza y la felicidad. ¡QUIERO E STAR CON ELLOS!

-POR ÚLTIMO, REPITE CONMIGO: SOY UNA BUENA PERSONA, UN MÓDEO A SEGUIR, UN HÉROE INCÓGNITO…-

-No, sigo odiándome-

-OTRA VEZ…- Shinji sonrió y cortó a esa voz que le hablaba.

-Pero puedo llegar a amarme, y eso debería ser suficiente…-

-BIEN SHINJI, LA REALIDAD ES LA QUE ES, PERO ACABAS DE REDIRIGIR SU TRAYECTORIA-

-De acuerdo, a partir de ahora no huiré más, yo soy quien elijo ser- el espacio oscuro empezó a resquebrajarse y acabó rompiéndose.

Shinji despertó en una camilla de hospital, abrió los ojos y lo que vio le hizo sonreír. Todos estaban allí, cuidándole, dándole calor humano. No estaba solo. Asuka, Rei, su padre, Misato, Kaji, en fin, TODOS. Misato lo abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Si- contestó él, sonriendo.

Al final toda mi existencia se resume en algo: HUIR, lo que nadie debería hacer. He aprendido que es mejor LUCHAR. A partir de ahora, lucharé por vivir y pensaré menos en el yo que los otros han idealizado para pensar más en el yo que yo quiero ser. Yo soy quien elijo ser.

"No huyas más, se feliz, vive y disfruta, que la vida es muy corta."

FIN.

**Espero k os haya gustado, comentad pls :)**


End file.
